


Home is in Your Arms (ON HOLD)

by Glitter_gutz



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BDSM, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Smut, What Have I Done, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_gutz/pseuds/Glitter_gutz
Summary: This will be a pick your own path story! please be patient with updates, because I'll be making a few paths! I'm working as much as I can, and dw I'll make sure to write the juicy stuff ;] Thank you to all who have read so far!
Relationships: Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Purple Guy/Reader, Vincent/Reader, William Afton/Reader, purpleguy/reader, vincent fnaf/reader
Kudos: 47
Collections: Fnaf





	1. Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> I will be putting in warnings before having smut/gore/other explicit content, and an end note!

##  **Note/warning:** this content is not suitable for children under the age of 16, and furthermore may be triggering or unsuitable for those older as well, including but not limited to

  * Slight Non-Con (During Vinnies path)
  * Blood kink/play (During Vinnies path)
  * Masochism/Sadism (Vin/Mike)
  * Smutty and sexual themes, there will be smut with the characters later!
  * Language
  * alcohol/drug use
  * Gore and descriptive language coordinating with the gore



_If you still wish to proceed, please do enjoy! i will be including warnings and endings to the warnings, look for the brackets and bold!_

**[This is what the warnings look like, this will list the pertaining issues]**

_AUTHORS NOTE: Since this fic is a "choose your own story/path, the chapter numbers are coded! Mike will always be (x).1, for example chapter 1.1, 2.1, 3.1 etc!_

_Mike: chapter (x).1_

_Scott: chapter (x).2_

_Vince: chapter (x).3_

_Chris: chapter (x).4_

_At this time, only Mikes chapter 1 is finished. Scotts is nearly done, while Vince and Chris's chapters haven't been started please bare with me cause this is a goddamn LOT to write_


	2. Epilogue

##  **Epilogue:** Twisting and turning

As you skated down the streets of your hometown, you felt the rushing wind nip at your arms. You knew it was colder at night, with the flickering orange street lamps and the neighborhood seemingly devoid of life, but for some reason you left without a jacket. You were wearing a baggy black and maroon tye-dye tee, paired with some black jeans and short boots.

You were on your way to your favorite place on earth, an abandoned and burned out Freddy Fazbears. it was there you were able to get your ideas out on paper. Sneaking through the crooked back door, on only 2 out of the rusty metal hinges. The large metal door creaked open, giving you an entrance to the musty place. The scent of old carpet and miscellaneous burned items used to sting your lungs, but you had grown used to it. This time though, there was a different smell picking away at your chest making your stomach twist in ways you didn’t understand. You hadn't been there in about a week, so you were confused as to what it could be, ‘ _ maybe a dead racoon or something _ ’ you thought to yourself, grabbing the electric lantern out of your bag, determined to find where that sickening smell was coming from. You started on the left side of the establishment, now covering your nose with your shirt.

“Jesus fucking christ” you muttered to yourself, checking each row of shelves that were onced covered in yummy snacks, chips, and dumb toys, now only covered in dust, ash, and other random bags.

About a half an hour went by before discovering the smell only becoming worse in the kitchen section of the old pizza place, where the frozen and cold things used to be kept. As you trailed along the tall coolers, tracing your fingers along the smooth dust coated glass, you came across a cooler slightly cracked open, full with something. it was there that the smell was coming from, rancid and reeking of .. pennies? Something metallic? Its almost indescribable. Whatever it was it stung your lungs to breathe it in. your curiosity got the best of you. You opened the foggy door only for whatever was cracking the door to flop out on the floor with some kind of disgusting  _ squish _ sound. 

**[Graphic content ahead, please skip if you are squeamish or easily nauseated]**

You looked down, and with hesitation and you stepped back, allowing yourself to fully assess the situation before you. A mangled neck of a younger boy, maybe 10 or 12 popped out of the edge of the blue tarp covering his upper body, though poorly wrapped. Some old blood and the last of the saliva gurgled out of his mouth, making a disturbing groaning sound. He was bloated, and bits of his organs were pooling out of his open stomach, as maggots and flies were going to town. His once beautiful hazel eyes were almost flattened and old crusty blood and snot came out of the nose and mouth. He was extremely pale and missing an arm, and his head barely hanging on for dear life as his now matted and greasy dark brown hair fell away from his forehead. You vomited at the gruesome sight below you, and immediately left, not able to stand the disgusting smell or that poor kid any longer.

**[warning over :3]**

The minute fresh air hit your lungs, you felt a little bit more relaxed but the imagery of that small boy kept flashing through your mind, his name was Joel. You saw him on a missing persons poster a few days back at the store. it disgusted you. Who would be that cruel in their ways. The next days passed by quickly, You didn’t move unless it was to use the bathroom or drink a cup of water, nightmares keeping you awake and the sheer thought nauseating you. Your isolation is what caused your mother’s preposition.

  
  



	3. Get a job, they said. It will be fun, they said.

##  **Chapter 0:** Get a job, they said. it will be fun, they said.

(W/C)=Wall Color

You sat up, on your 5th day not leaving your bed. You were living off of crackers and faucet water from your bathroom, not even caring to shower. Showering wouldn't help the disgust you felt for even seeing that. You rubbed your eyes, and looked around your room, moving your eyes slowly from poster to poster of your favorite things, games, books, and movies all thrown together onto your (W/C) wall. You sat up, hearing a light knock on your door. You found it funny how you were 23 living with your mom because of college falling through at the last minute, and she still respected you and your privacy. The door opened lightly as your mom slipped in.

“Uh, hey honey-bun.. Are you doing okay.. i just-” your mother paused, looking away sheepishly “i'm just worried about you.”

"Mom i'm sorry I just…. I'm not feeling too good mentally right now...” you responded sitting up and hugging your favorite large stuffed bear while cautiously looking at your mom, who was sitting on the side of your bed. What if she knew?

“Well,” she said, holding up a newspaper clipping “i found this job, and i was thinking you might make some new friends! I mean.. I know you are a night owl and all, and it's a night shift..” she scrambled out, desperately putting everything she was thinking out there. A tinge of guilt hit you realizing how much your mom worried… you would feel bad saying no. You slowly nodded, only managing a low "Sure.." As you looked it over. It was for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the cheap person's Chuck E Cheese. She insisted you call today, desperate for you to get some outside interaction. She knew that being alone only made matters worse, and she was just being the best mother she could. Later that day after a long nap, you dialed up the number on the scrap, reading what you could piece together of the article. 

“Yello', this is Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza jobline, how may i help you?” A deeper male voice said.

“Ah, y-yes. i was wondering about applying for a job here, uh, the n-night guard position,” you managed to sputter out, getting suddenly anxious about making a good impression over the phone

“Any past crime related activity?” the male asked

“No sir.” you replied quickly

“Name?”

“(Y/N)”

“Your hired” he said, as you heard a pen come down on what you imagined would be the desk

“Wait-” you began to say but you were cut off

“Come in no later than 11 tonight, whoever is working the shift will accompany you to get you used to the swing of things. Goodbye.” the call ended

You were left speechless.

After managing to finish your shower and freshen up by 10:15pm, you thought again about that other night. You felt less disgusted by it, more so confused. You didn’t understand why or where, but there was a damn child murderer on the loose. You felt anger pool in your stomach, making you spiral farther into your own scary thoughts. You shook the dark thought out of your head before you could think about it any longer. Throwing on another baggy tee, and some black jeans, you were out the door. You checked the rear view to park your car, an old Subaru Alcyone SVX you found at a used dealership in somehow decent condition. Checking the time, 10:53. 

You got out, twirling your keys nervously as you walked to the older dirty building. You had your 10th birthday there, because for some reason, it was your favorite place on earth and it was miraculously still open to the public. The stench of dirty socks had seeped in so bad, Mr.Clean himself wouldn't be able to help. You walked in the dark place, only a few security lights on. You heard tapping from the other direction, and you turned towards the noise.


	4. 1.1 (Mike)

##  **Chapter 1.1:** Death is a Preferable Option (Mike's path)

“So they did hire fresh meat. I'm Mike.” the taller male said to you, walking over to you “welcome to hell on earth, just try not to die.” he said nonchalantly as your confusion only grew more obvious. 

“What?” you questioned, following him back to the office, trying to keep up with his large strides. 

“You heard me;  _ try not to die _ . They don't tell you the shit you need to know before they hire you. You were hired so quickly because there are only a few of us working here, and don’t forget the fuckin’ awful pay.” he snarled between clenched teeth,

“What, do the animatronics come to kill you?” you snapped back sarcastically. You didn’t like this guy's attitude.

“I know you were being sarcastic, but you’re completely correct.” he said a little softer, noticing how rude he was to you, but not meaning any harm. You stopped in your tracks

“You’re  _ Kidding _ .”

“Sadly, no.” he turned around to face you, looking defeated and tired. Without thinking you walked up to him and tried to get to his height by standing on your tippy toes. You cupped his pale and spur looking in your hands, twisting his head around, looking at his dark under eyes and large gashing scars on his forehead. You moved his hat slightly, causing a quick reaction from him

“What the fuck are you doing?” he said, bringing you back to the world around you. You backed away, sputtering 

“A-ah! i'm so sorry, you just look really beat up, I got worried, my mom is a trauma surgeon, I-I guess i'm just used to looking over injuries.. She teaches me a lot” you said quickly, waving your arms a little, trying to signal you meant no harm.

“It's ok, I'm ok, but we need to get moving to the back so I can show you what you need to do. Time is of the essence here.” he said sternly 

You only nodded to him in response. You checked your watch  _ “11:32… time seems to pass so quickly”  _ you thought, putting your arm back down and following along

As you both head into the messy office, Mike turns around to speak to you again

“Now this is the office, you MUST stay here 12-6. it is not safe to leave for anything no matter what. They WiLL kill you, that's what happened to the last one.” he said, looking at you directly and then turning to the cameras. “These are what you use to watch the little shits and where they are. They get harder to manage through the week, Monday being the easiest. Today is Tuesday, therefore they will be slightly more active. They get reset on Sundays by the mechanics, bringing back down their activeness. i'm not sure why it's like this, but that's how they function.” Mike sighs and sets the cameras down, getting up and going to the left vent, while also signalling to the right. “These are the vents the shitfaced assdicks try to crawl through when not in the party rooms or hallway." Moving through the room mentioning Foxy and the puppet, the masks, etc. Soon enough he finishes his introduction rant.

“Jesus christ. is there anything that is safe here?” you say, trying to memorize the instructions he gave you.

“The safest thing here is the pizza, and that's saying something” Mike laughs lightly under his breath. The ringy dingy bells go off, signalling 12 am. “I got the cams, you get the flash and vents.”

“Let's do this.” you mutter to yourself.

~~

it was now 2:34am, and your power was already down to %54. You were starting to understand the correlation between the vents and hall, and what animatronics come where. 

“Left vent check light,” 

“Gotcha… Hall safe”

“Kay’.”

You had only encountered 1 animatronic in the vents so far, Toy Bonnie, of whom showed up twice and scared the living fucking shit out of you. Foxy had come up a few times, though you haven't gotten a good look at him yet.

“Main hall, Freddy should be there any second”

“On it” you replied to Mike, grabbing the flashlight and mask of the table, flashing it a few times. Nothing yet. You say for a few listening for the metal clanks that were suprisingly quiet over the sound of buzzing lights and that stupid fan going, why the fuck couldn't you turn it off? Clicking the switch for the light, a metallic screech was heard as Freddy turned his head towards you with his somehow human-like eyes, looking as if he was in constant agony. He quickly strided to you as best as an animatronic could. You yelped a little and threw on the mask quickly, shaking slightly. This job was about to be absolute hell. Mike chuckled and looked at you through his mask until Freddy left.

“They are going to get you every time aren't they.” Mike said, smirking

“Oh shut up man” You snapped back playfully. “Jokes aside though, what’re we at now for power?” Mike glanced down and grimaced

“39%, it's only 3:41..” He trailed off 

"How in the fuck have we used that much?" You said in a concerned manner, knowing that while the building may not shut down, the tablet and vent lights will. You had to wind the music box through the cams somehow, and without that, you were basically the puppets next … 'friend'. You had read about a child being mysteriously shoved into the puppets box, dying and only being found by the smell of rotting flesh and vomit. "Mike, we need a gameplan. Do you need to check the cams? Maybe we can survive on checking the vents and halls?" You said, almost flustered. You weren't expecting the job to already get it as bad as it did.

"I mean I guess, it's really weird because power usually doesn't go down this fast. This is really extreme…" he trailed off, raising his arm to his neck and nervously scratching it. His usually badass demeanor seemingly crumbled under the pressure. You both sat in utter silence for a moment until you jerked, almost forgetting the music box.

"Mike the box."

"What?"

"Wind the fucking music box!" You snapped back, and he fumbled to the cameras

"Shit shit shit shit!" Mike said, aggressively holding the button, but it was too late. He managed to wind it but  _ it _ was already out.

Suddenly an idea struck you.

"Mike get under the desk with me" you nearly commanded, and he obliged only after giving him a serious glare. You shuffled under with him, waiting in complete silence. You heard light tapping and movement from behind you, and you took that as your cue. You started to hum the music box tone, trying not to shake as hundreds of thoughts flew through your head. You might die here but you still wanted to seem confident.

Only about a full minute passed by before the puppet left, but it felt like hours. You both crawled out from under the desk returning back to your regular duty with the silent but mutual agreement to not talk about what had just happened yet. The rest of the night was uneventful luckily. As your watch struck six, you fell over in relief and almost cried.

"Hey, hey (y/n) i-its ok!" Mike said trying to calm you down even though you could tell he was awful with it. "Usually the other guys are here so it's quite a bit easier, but scheduling got fucked up so… here we are." He grumbled, clearing his throat.

"I… I'm sorry it was just.. Scary." You said trying to bring yourself back together, eventually getting back up and dusting yourself off. "I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually though." You said as confidently as you could, looking over at him. He was surprisingly attractive despite how most people would think negatively about his appearance. He was special. You shook your head, not wanting to get into any ideas or feelings quite yet, and got up. You had a day off tomorrow due to the odd schedule and you planned to use that very wisely, Drinking. You were of goddamn age and you needed a break already before you got into the habit of hell daily. You knew Mike was thinking the same, you could see it in his eyes; and he could see it in yours.

"You wanna catch a drink tomorrow night?" He asked, back to his confident and cocky self. You were almost relieved by his personality revival because when he didn't have that attitude, you KNEW something would be wrong.

"O-oh fuck yeah of course!" You said in a nervous tone as if you didn't expect it even though you were about to ask the same. Jesus what was your deal? You were usually the best with this shit. You felt so nervous but also so comfortable at the same time. You felt like you had known him for years but at the same time only for a day. 

"Ready to head out, newbie?" He teased

"Dont fuckin call me that dipshit" you playfully shot back

"Alright, doll it is, doll" he smirked waiting for another rejection but it never came

"I .. I like it, not gonna lie." You said with a soft blush. NO. You were not used to people being so.. Nice? It's a complicated feeling again but you knew this man was going to be the next best thing in your life. Eventually you broke the silence. “Uh… whats your number? Not in a weird way, like a.. Like a coworker way, for.. Work stuff.. And..” You stumbled over your words, desperately trying to make this not weird but the correct words wouldn’t come in time of your mouth moving. You paused and jutted out your arm to him with your phone open on the add contact screen. “Number” you mumbled and avoided eye contact. Mike chuckled and grabbed the phone out of your nearly shaking hand and tapped it in.

“Have a good one newbie.”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT MIKE.” you shot back

“I DON’T WANT TO BREAK YOU WITH THE OTHER ONE (Y/N).” he played along

“I hate you I hope you crash.” 

“I hope you crash too doll.”

“I WAS JOKING!”

“God you’re special”

“I lied I wasn't joking”

And that was it. You hopped in your car and shut the door before bursting into a mini laughing fit. You loved that you could joke with him like that and he would play right back, it was so much fun. Turning on your car, you threw on your favorite song and headed back home, not forgetting to sing along to the tune you knew all too well.


End file.
